Goodbye
by Zero Unit RGB
Summary: It's time for the Tamers to say their final goodbyes to each other. That's a pretty hard thing to do especially since some of them will be going to other countries. See who will hook up, break up, and cry in each others arms. Who knows, maybe they will meet again one day. Full summary inside. Hope you enjoy it and leave a review. Pairings: Jenruki, Ryuki, and Jurato.
1. Messages from America

**A week or two ago I watched the **_**iCarly**_** finale episode. I'm not sure if any of you saw it. But it was a good show, my all time favorite. I got all teary eyed at the end. I just love it! And it inspired me to work on this. It's time for the Tamers to say their final goodbyes to each other. Who knows? They might meet again. See who will hook up, who will cry, and who will go where. This might be a little emotional so get the tissues ready. But, I'm not good with making people cry so it probably won't be. I haven't written a Digimon fic in quite some time so I'm a bit rusty. Enjoy!**

**-**X-

Summer is the season for fun, family time, and of course relaxation from school time. This was the Tamers first summer as high school graduates and they were all hanging out in Shinjuku Park to reminisce. Well, most of them were there at least.

"This is going to be so great, all of us going on to the same college and hanging out like the adults we are in just a few more days!" cheered Kazu.

"Let me guess, the first thing you're going to do is go to a stripper club since you are now officially eighteen and you don't have to use the fake ID supplied to you by some sleazy guy from the prison down your street" said Rika.

"Come on Rika, it's not a guy from prison that supplies him it. It's the hobo that lives near it" said Kenta.

"You're not helping me" grumbled Kazu.

"Hey, where's Henry, I haven't seen him all day" pointed out Takato. He had his arm around his girlfriend Jeri while they were both resting under a tree. Yes, that's right, the two of them officially became a couple a few years ago when Takato gained enough guts to ask her out.

"He called and said he was going to be late" said Rika.

"Of course he would call Rika" Kazu grinned.

"Don't imply anything, we're just really good friends, that's all" said Rika.

"Right sure, whatever"

As the group of friends talked to each other, Henry slowly walked over to them. He definitely did not seem as good a mood as the rest of them.

"There's Shinjuku high's valedictorian and ex-student body president!" said Kazu.

"Hey guys" Henry muttered.

"Henry, what's wrong?" asked Jeri.

"Yeah, come on buddy, we're going to be in college soon enough and then we can party like all night and maybe finally get you a girlfriend" said Kazu.

"Thanks guys, but there's something I have to tell you. It's really important and I should've told all of you a long time ago" said Henry.

"I knew it! You're gay and you had a crush on Takato!" accused Kazu.

Rika smashed his face in with the book she was reading. "He wasn't going to say that!"

"And how do you know that?" shouted back Kazu.

"We're talking about Henry here not Kenta!" yelled Rika.

"I'm right here" whined Kenta.

Kazu and Rika stood there yelling profanities at each other and everyone else sweat dropped.

"Guys, can we just let Henry talk?" said Takato, separating them.

The bickering duo finally stopped and looked over at Henry.

"Look…I'm not going to go to Tokyo University with you guys…I'm going to be studying abroad. In America…At Harvard University" said Henry reluctantly. "I know I should've told you guys when we got back our college acceptance letters but I just didn't have the heart to tell you guys"

Everyone else just stared at him in shock. They were all pretty much speechless and didn't know what to say. That is until Rika broke the silence.

The quick-tempered redhead turned around to hide her saddened expression. "We should've known, it's not like our genius Henry could ever go to the same college as our dimwit Kazu"

"I guess that's true…Hey!" said Kazu.

Rika knelt down and picked up her backpack. She shoved her book inside and stood up. "I have to go. See you guys later" With that she began to walk back towards her house.

"Rika, hold on" called Henry as he went after her.

The rest of them just watched them from their positions.

Henry ran to Rika right before she left the park and grabbed her arm from behind. "Rika, what's wrong?"

"…Nothing…I'm just tired of having people I love leave me. First my dad left when I was little and then Jeri when she started dating Takato. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for her; we just never get to hang out. And then it was Ryo…"

Ryo and Rika went out for a whole year before Ryo had to move to England with his father so he could concentrate on his studies. Apparently, Japan was just to full of distractions for Ryo to stay.

"I know you felt heartbroken when Ryo had to go but he still keeps in touch. Just like we will" said Henry.

"Henry…I lost my dad, my boyfriend, and now I'm going to lose you…My best friend…I'm not sure if I'll be able to take it" said Rika as tears began to fall.

"…Here…" Henry offered her a handkerchief and she wiped away her tears. "Listen Rika, I'm not going away forever…When I get back we can hang out like old times. Maybe even sooner like during Spring break"

"Thanks Henry…I'm glad to have you as my friend…But I'd like to go home now" said Rika.

"Sure…No problem…I'll talk to you tomorrow" sighed Henry.

-X-

Rika opened the door to her house and walked inside. As usual, it was empty, her mom was at some photo shoot and her grandmother was out grocery shopping. She sighed sadly as she looked around. It felt so empty. She walked into the kitchen and found the mail dumped on the kitchen table.

She picked it up and found the usual, bills, postcards, and an elderly home brochure sent for her grandmother. Before she threw back on the table however, something caught her eye. She noticed that there was a letter addressed to her. Recognizing the writing to be in English, she tore it open to read the contents.

With each word she felt her heartbeat quicken faster and faster. Finally she finished reading it and ran to her room. She stopped once she was inside. She looked at the photos of her father, Ryo, and of course the other Tamers. She sat down and buried her face into her knees. She began to cry.

-X-

Henry sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. After graduating, he planned on moving out soon but he never expected to move to America. He noticed how it looked so empty ever since his older siblings moved out. He scratched the back of his head as he walked into his room to find that almost everything was gone and inside the suitcases on the floor.

"So you're really going then?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned to see his little sister Suzie there. She was now thirteen years old, rather tall for her age, and she's become very pretty.

"Yeah, I am" he sighed. "And where were you? Out with Cody again?"

"Do you still not trust me with him? I'm thirteen years old, there's nothing wrong with me dating" said Suzie.

"I know it's just that he's fifteen, you're thirteen, and I'm just afraid you're going to make some mistake too early" said Henry.

"You need trust me. You're not going to be in my life forever so there must come a day where you have to trust me to make my own decisions and that I'll make the right ones" said Suzie.

Henry smiled and gave his little sister a hug. She returned the gesture. "I can't believe how much you've grown over the years. Feels like only yesterday you were crying about Lopmon" Henry chuckled.

"I still cry about her…I'll never forget her…By the way, even if Cody does something too early, I'll be sure to slap him" smiled Suzie.

Henry chuckled and patted her head. "I know you will"

-X-

"I'm back!" called Takato as he entered his family bakery.

"Ah Takato, come upstairs, your old art teacher is here to see you!" called back is father.

Takato wondered why his former art teacher was there but decided to shrug it off. He walked up the stairs to see and elderly old man sitting in the family room.

"Hi Hiraga-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Takato. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing of the sort, I just have a very important message to give you" said his teacher.

"A message?" inquired Takato.

"Well you see, I recommended you to this prestigious art program in Arizona. It took a while but just yesterday I got back a letter saying that you've been accepted" said his teacher.

Takato sat there completely speechless. He shook his head and looked at his teacher nervously. "But in Arizona? But that's so far and I was already planning on spending the rest of my school years with my friends" said Takato.

"I know but I remember you telling me that you had big dreams of becoming an artist, this school will give you that chance. It's a once in a lifetime offer"

Takato sat there, fiddling with his fingers. He just stared at the floor in complete silence. "I just don't know…"

"Just think about it, if you change your mind, just call me" said his teacher as he stood up and left.

Takato waited until he was gone before standing and entering his room. He looked at the paintings and artworks on his walls. Many of them were beautiful, creative, and looked as if they were photos. He stared longest of one of him and his friends. They were all standing together with their partners by their side. It was titled 'Together Forever'.

-X-

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter; there will be more to come soon. The drama is only starting. Please leave a review!**


	2. Come Back Be Here

**Thank you for giving some of your time to read this story. I hope you keep reading and I hope you keep enjoying it. So here is chapter two and I hope you like it just as much, if not, then more, than the last one. Dedicated to the victims of the Connecticut Sandy Hook school shooting, let's take a moment and pray for them. **

-X-

"We apologize for this late reply but your audition tape got lost in the mail. However, we were able to receive it and we congratulate you for you have been accepted to Julliard's music program. You have earned full scholarship and we must say that your audition was the best of them all" read Jeri from the letter that Rika had given her.

The two girls were both sitting near the lake at a local park. Rika had given the letter to Jeri so that she could read the contents. It was this very letter that she had received the day before.

"That's the gist of it" said Rika quietly.

"Wow…Julliard? As in that prestigious theater arts school in America? But that's so far…I thought we'd all be going to college together" said Jeri.

"And we are…I just needed to tell someone to get it off my chest. Just don't tell Takato or Henry, they'll just tell me to go, I know them enough to know that they would want me to follow my dreams and take this chance" said Rika as she pulled her knees closer to her face.

"But you know I would tell you the same thing. I want you to chase your dreams" pointed out Jeri.

"But I know you won't. You want us to be together for college and although you know it's selfish, you want that more than anything. You're okay with Henry going to America but I'm your best friend…You won't let me leave. And I won't. I don't plan on leaving you guys" countered Rika.

"Rika…I want you to follow your dreams, even though I always thought you hated fame. I want you to go for what you want"

"Jeri, it's a one in a billion chance that I'll make it in the music world. There's no guarantee that I'll be that one"

"Out of every person I know and seen, you're the only one I see rocking out on stage in Madison Square Garden"

Rika smiled. "Thanks Jeri…But I've already made up my mind and you can't change it"

"I know…I just wish you would think about it"

"Think about what?" asked their blue haired friend as he appeared into view.

"Henry! When did you get here?" asked Rika.

"A few seconds ago actually. So what are you two girls talking about?" asked Henry.

"Nothing much…I got to go. I'm needed at the restaurant" said Jeri as she stood up. "I'll see you later" With that the brunette walked in the direction of her family restaurant.

"Is it okay if I join you?" asked Henry.

"It's fine…I don't mind" replied Rika.

Henry sat down next to her and pulled out a plastic bag with two boxed lunches in it. He offered one to her and she took it. "Thanks" she muttered.

"Don't mention it" smiled Henry.

Usually, being the best friends they were, they would always talk nonstop but this time there was an awkward silence in place of the usual conversation. Rika just sat quietly and watched the children laughing and playing on the other side of the lake.

"So…Julliard…" said Henry suddenly.

Rika's eyes widened in surprise and she jerked her head to face her friend. "H-How do you know about that?"

"I overheard parts of your conversation with Jeri…And I also see your acceptance letter" said Henry. He picked up her acceptance letter that had been lying in the grass where Jeri had left it.

"I know what you're going to say and I'm just going to tell you right now, no. Just because you're going to America and ditching us doesn't mean I will do the same" said Rika, surprisingly angry at him for some unknown reason.

"Why are you so angry with me?" asked Henry.

"I just feel like you're being selfish. I know that Harvard is like the best school in the world but do you have to go? The rest of us are going to the same college but it won't be the same without you" said Rika.

"...I'm sorry…I know it may seem unfair but I may never get this chance again. The same goes for you; Julliard is the best performing arts school on Earth. It'd be stupid not to go. We all want what's best for you" said Henry.

"Well why do you have this sudden interest in me, huh?!" shouted Rika as she stood up. "Why should you care? You're going to be leaving us so why bother? Are you really leaving for this opportunity or is it just because you don't want to be around us?"

Henry was speechless but being the calm and mild mannered person he was, he didn't at angry. Instead, his eyes were full of sadness. "How can you say that? You know be better than that"

"How can you leave us? Especially me! You know what I've been through! How can you just leave!" shouted Rika. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks. "How can you not care?"

"You're wrong Rika. I do care, I care so much about you" said Henry.

"No, you don't! Stop lying already!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You never cared! Why would you ever-"

"I care because I love you!"

Rika froze right on the spot. She looked up at her friend who was now standing to his full height in front of her. Her lip quivered and she was afraid. Henry could see that, she was afraid to get hurt. "You're lying…" she whispered.

"No, I'm not"

"Then prove it…"

Henry pulled her close to him and kissed, right on the lips. Rika was completely caught off guard but she soon kissed him back. It wasn't long before they had to pull away from each other for breath.

"I don't know how else I could prove it…Just know that you're the reason why I've never had girlfriend before. It's because I love you…so much…I never asked you out because I knew your heart still belonged to Ryo and not me…So I'm sorry…" whispered Henry softly.

"I'm sorry too…I'm sorry I called you a liar…I just…I don't know" muttered Rika slowly.

"You don't have an answer for me yet do you?" asked Henry.

"I'm just confused right now…"

"Well you don't have to answer me right now but you should answer back to Julliard…I can wait…But this chance may never come again"

"I'll think about it…"

Rika quickly pulled away from his warm embrace and picked up the boxed lunch he had given her. She turned away from him. "Goodbye Henry…" she said quietly.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow" called Henry.

"…Bye…" With that, the auburn haired girl ran back towards her home.

-X-

"_He told you he loved you and then he kissed you?"_ said Jeri in shock on the phone.

"Jeri breathe, you sound as if you're about to explode" commented Rika.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll compose myself"_ said Jeri as she took in deep breaths. _"Well what did you tell him?"_

"I didn't have an answer for him. I'm not sure if I should get a new boyfriend especially one that's going to move to another country" shrugged Rika, she jumped onto her couch.

"_Oh, come on Rika, long distance relationships are so romantic! And I always thought you two looked cute together!" _said Jeri.

"Don't go fan girl on me. Long distance relationships never work out anyway" said Rika.

"_Sorry, again" _giggled Jeri. _"But why don't you have an answer? I mean, Henry's one of the cutest boys we know. He's handsome, smart, athletic, and the nicest guy we have ever met" _

Rika opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes, sighed, and walked to the door. "Jeri, there's a lot going through my mind right now. With the letter to Julliard and Henry leaving, the last thing I need is drama" She opened the door and froze.

"Hey" greeted Ryo.

"Got to go Jeri, drama just arrived" said Rika as she hung up. "R-Ryo? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be studying in New York right now?"

Although Ryo had moved to London to continue his studies, he also traveled to New York to do some studying there as well. He sort of moved in between both depending on the time of year. Since it was summer, he was supposed to be in New York.

"I came back to see you" said Ryo with his signature smile.

"But why now? You visit all the time but you said that you had no time to visit this year" said Rika.

"Well, yeah, initially that was how it was but I recently saw your audition to Julliard" said Ryo.

"How did you see my audition?" asked Rika.

"It was posted online. All students that were accepted have their auditions posted on their site. I remember you telling me that you wanted to be in that school so I checked out the site and found your audition. It was amazing!" said Ryo.

"Thanks" blushed Rika.

"And…I know it was a cover but I have a feeling you were singing about me" said Ryo as he took hold of her hands. "The song…it was Taylor Swift's _Come Back…Be Here_. You sang that because you wanted me to come back and be here with you" said Ryo as he stroked her cheeks. He pressed his forehead upon her own and she felt her heart skip a beat.

_You said it in a simple way_

_4 AM the second day_

_How strange how I don't know you at all_

_Stumble through the long goodbye_

_One more kiss then catch your flight_

_Right when I was just about to fall_

Rika thought back to the day Ryo had left. She remembered how they were both saying their goodbyes if only to prolong the distance. She didn't want him to go and he didn't want to leave. A memory that would always replay in her mind was their very last kiss.

_I told myself "Don't get attached"_

_But in my mind I play it back_

_Spinnin' faster than the plane that took you_

She felt all the memories she spent with Ryo rush back into her head. Every single time they danced together, embraced, kissed, and shared a laugh. She remembered every minute she spent in his car or when they sat on the roof counting the stars. By then, it was too late not to get attached to him.

_This is when the feeling sinks in_

_I don't want to miss you like this_

_Come back…be here_

_Come back…be here_

Well he was finally back and she was in his arms once again. She felt this lips press against hers and she felt herself closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Even though it should've felt like heaven, it didn't something was missing.

_I guess you're in New York today_

_I don't wanna miss you this way_

_Come back…be here_

_Come back…be here _

"Stop" said Rika, pulling away.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryo.

"I can't…Ryo…I'm very confused right now and I just don't think I can be with you anymore. I still love you but I just think that after all this time apart…I just don't think we have our spark anymore" said Rika.

"I see…" said Ryo after a moment of silence. "Then come back with me"

"What?" said Rika.

"Come with me to London and to New York. We'll bring back that old spark" said Ryo.

"I-I don't know what to say" stuttered Rika.

"I understand but please just think about it" pleaded Ryo.

"I appreciate the offer, really I do…But right now…I just need some time to be alone" said Rika.

"…Is there someone else?"

"I don't know…Maybe"

"It's fine…I know it was stupid of me to think that things would be the same after all this time. Here's the hotel I'm staying at so if you want, just swing by anytime" said Ryo as he gave her a piece of paper. "I wish you the best of luck"

"Thanks" said Rika quietly as she watched him walk away. Rika sighed and leaned her back on the wall. She looked up at the sky. "Oh Renamon…What am I going to do?" she whispered. She turned back and walked into her empty house.

_Come back…be here_

_Come back…be here_

-X-

**I keep forgetting to mention, I do not own Digimon nor do I own the song, **_**Come Back…Be Here**_**, that is owned by Taylor Swift. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. I Want You To Go

**I am so happy to see people enjoying this story because it's always hard for me to write a Digimon story that would be loved. So here is the third chapter starring some Jurato, then Ryuki, and ending with Jenruki. I know some of you are wondering what's going on with Jeri and Takato. P.S. Happy holidays! P.P.S. Don't forget to leave a review.**

-X-

"Drama, what do you mean by-?" said Jeri but then realized that the call had been disconnected. She looked at her phone for a little while before closing it and stuffing it into her apron pocket.

She was just about to get back to work when a certain brunette walked through the door. Her expression lit up light a Christmas tree but then faded when she noticed his serious expression.

"Takato, is there something wrong?" asked Jeri worriedly as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Um, hey Jeri…I think we really need to talk" said Takato hesitantly.

"You sound like you're going to break up with me" said Jeri in jest.

"I'm not but I…I'm planning on going to Arizona for this really great arts program. Please forgive me for this, but I think it's best we take a break since we won't be seeing each other for a long time" said Takato quickly.

Despite the fast speed Takato was speaking at, Jeri was still able to catch every word. It just took a second or two for it to sink in. Her eyes grew wide with an expression that resembled fear as she dropped the tray of food she was holding. It clattered onto the floor and Jeri turned and ran off. She ran up the stairs and into her room before Takato could even react.

"Wait, Jeri!" called Takato as he began to follow.

Before he made it up one step, Jeri's father came in his way with a very stern glare. It was clear he was not happy. "What did you do to my daughter?" asked Jeri's father in a very low and threatening tone.

"N-Nothing sir! Please let me up there, I have to talk to her!" said Takato.

"I think you've done enough damage" said Mr. Katou and he began to usher the young teenager out.

Suddenly a frying pan came in flying and hit the older man on the head. The person who had thrown it was Jeri stepmother. "Dear, I get that you think that Takato's a nuisance and that you're just trying to be a protective father but I think he's the only able to brighten up Jeri" said his wife.

"B-But, But he-" Mr. Katou tried but nothing came out. Then Mrs. Katou gave him a cold stare that would put Rika to shame. He sighed, turned Takato around, and pushed him up the stairs. "Make it quick" he muttered in defeat.

Takato gave him an awkward smile and noticed how quickly Jeri's stepmother's stare changed into one of a loving smile. The young brunette walked through the hallway, passing Jeri's younger brother, Masahiko, along the way.

"Hey Masahiko, is Jeri in there?" asked Takato.

"Yes…And I hear her crying…What did you do?" asked Masahiko accusingly.

"What? What makes you think I did something?" countered Takato lamely.

Masahiko rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Go in, I'm sure you have a lot to say and apologize for anyway"

"Thanks" muttered the older male as he entered Jeri's room. He didn't see anyone in there but he knew exactly where she was. He walked all the way to the only window in the room and slid it open. He climbed out onto the roof and noticed Jeri with her head buried in her knees and crying softly.

He cautiously crawled ove rot her and nudged her arm gently. "Hey…You okay?" he asked.

She brought her head up and wiped away the few remaining tears. "No…It's just that I feel like everyone's trying to get away from me. My mom all those years ago, and then Leomon six years later, and just when I think we're all going to be together…Henry plans on going to America, I planned on convincing Rika to go to Julliard, and now you" sniffed Jeri.

"Wait back up, what's this about Rika and Julliard?" asked Takato.

"You're missing the point! I don't want it to be just me, Kazu, and Kenta. It's not the same without my best friend and my boyfriend" sobbed Jeri.

Takato wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Jeri…I'm very bad at expressing my feelings or putting the things on my mind into words but you do know that I will always be with you right? I love you and I'd never leave you just because, I want to be with you. But you know I can't just turn down the opportunity of a full scholarship to an amazing art program"

"I know…And that's why you should go. I know you're bad with words and that's why you have art. You express your emotions through your artwork and I think it's amazing. You are going to be amazing" said Jeri with a weak smile.

"I may be amazing…But you'd always be more than amazing" whispered Takato sweetly into her ear.

She rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes drifted into a peaceful sleep. She felt Takato holding onto her and never letting go. She listened to his calm heartbeat, a heart that only beats for her and no one else.

-X-

The days slowly passed and of course word got out that both Takato and Rika were going to be going away to America. Rika felt depressed as she walked back home from a day of shopping with her grandmother, she entered her house to find her friends and her mother sitting in the living room.

"What's this, an intervention?" asked Rika.

"Rika, we're just here because we care" said Jeri.

"That does not sound too good" said Rika nervously.

"Please take a seat dear" urged her mother.

Rika hesitated but then made the choice to sit down in the only empty seat which was between Jeri and Ryo. She avoided any eye contact with Henry who sat in front of her. She was only relieved that Kazu and Kenta weren't there.

"So what's going on?" she asked even though she had a pretty good guess. She kept her gaze glued to the floor.

"Rika…We know you want to stay here for Jeri since two of us are going away anyway but this is a chance you simply can't refuse" said Takato.

"You guys don't get it. It's not just for Jeri, I just don't want to fail" snapped Rika.

"You read that letter yourself, it said you had the best audition out of almost five hundred applicants" added Jeri.

"And they're offering you a full scholarship, I'm not going to force you to go but I do think that it's a chance that most people would kill to get" said Ryo.

"And ever since you were little you have loved to sing. I remember your third grade recital and how you got the lead for your amazing performance" said Rumiko.

"None of us are going to force you to go. It's your choice, we just think it's in your best interests" said her grandmother gently from behind her.

Rika stayed silent as everyone began listing reasons. All of which were ranging from it's an undeniably perfect offer to how talented she was. After a couple of minutes, things went silent as everyone patiently waited for her to answer. She reluctantly looked at Henry who had not spoken a single word, he only stared at her.

"What do you think Henry? You haven't said a word at all" asked Rika.

Henry sighed and looked her right in the eye. "I think you know what I want you to do but…I think you should go…Not for anyone's sake but I want you to ask yourself, what you want to do with your life? Do you want to be a chef, a model, or maybe even some woman in some office? Or do you want to be on stage where you can feel alive?"

Rika stared at him for the longest time and thought long. While this was happening, Ryo was watching her intently. "…On stage, I feel alive. I come to life and I don't feel like everyone else. I feel like I'm unique and special but…I don't know if I can leave anyone here" said Rika.

She stood up. "I need some fresh air" she said as she slid open the door and walked out.

Rika walked to where her room was but didn't go inside. Instead, she sat down onto the steps and propped her chin up with her hands. The sun was finally setting and it a beautiful muted orange color to the sky. It was her father's favorite color as well as her own.

"You still love that sunset huh" said a voice from behind her.

She didn't have to turn around to see who it was. All she knew was that she felt disappointment for some reason of which the voice did belong to. "Of course I do, you should know me well enough to know that" said Rika with a weak smile.

Ryo sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "I'm not the only one that knows you this well. There's Henry, the only other person you ever opened up to" said Ryo gently.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"He's that other one isn't he? The guy that filled that black void I left in your heart. It's been replaced with his love and not my own" he clarified.

"…I'm not really sure how I feel about him. I mean, the emotions I have whenever I'm with him, they don't feel the same as the love I had for you" said Rika as she looked down at her hands. "And he deserves better, he deserves an answer…But I just can't give him one"

"…Sure the love you feel for him is different…How can you expect it to be the same? Once you experience your first love, the other will only pale in comparison. But once you actually start experiencing it firsthand…That pale feeling becomes so much more, it blooms into even some more beautiful. You just need to give it a try" smiled Ryo.

Rika stayed silent for a bit as she let his words sink in. "And you'd be okay with that?" asked Rika. "Me being with someone else I mean"

"I'd be more upset if you didn't move on. You can't stay in one place forever, at least not until you know its right"

"…This is more than just about love isn't it?"

"Rika, you love performing but there's no way you'd be able to go up there on stage if you stay in one place. I'm not saying to let go of your friends, I'm just saying you should give this a chance"

"But Jeri…"

"Jeri's a strong girl; she can take care of herself. I know another strong girl too that used to say friends were useless"

"Yeah, those were the old days"

"And these are the new ones…Don't be afraid jump and fly Rika"

"…But what if I fall?"

"Then just get back up and keep trying. And if you can't get back up then we'll be there to catch you"

Ryo took both her hands and kissed her on the forehead. With that he left her to her thoughts. Rika still sat there even when the moon and stars came out. She had already heard her friends leave through the front door but not before each and every one of them saying goodbye to her. There was only one other person left.

"Hey" said Henry as he walked over to her.

"Hey" she replied. "…You should probably get back; your parents might get worried"

"I'm their eighteen year old son, I'm fairly certain they know I can take care of myself" Henry chuckled softly.

Even though it was summer, it was still pretty cold at night and Henry noticed Rika shiver. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "I just want you to know that you will never be alone even if you decide to go to Julliard" said Henry quietly.

"But I don't just want you guys there in my heart; I want you guys there physically" whispered Rika.

"Then take my jacket with you, it's not me, but it still has my essence. Let it be a reminder that I'm always there for you"

"…Thank you…"

"No problem"

He got up to go when Rika spoke up once more. "I'm sorry I still don't have an answer for you" she said.

"For you I'd wait a thousand years. But you only have a few days to answer back to Julliard" said Henry, with that he was gone.

Rika watched as his back was swallowed into the darkness. She pulled his jacket around herself closer to her body. She suddenly felt something in the right pocket. She opened it up and pulled out a tiger lily, her favorite flower. There was a note attached to it.

'_I love you and I won't just sit back and watch you give up the chance of the lifetime. Take it and fly, be the angel you always were to me – Henry Wong.'_

She pulled the note off the flower and turned it to look at the back. She saw a plane ticket taped to the back. It was a ticket to her dreams but so far from his love.

-X-

**I finally completed this chapter just for you guys. Consider it an early Christmas gift. I hope you guys enjoyed it because I thought of this as one of my favorite chapters, looking into all three of the pairings involved in this fic. Don't forget to leave a review!  
**


	4. Fly Away

**Just so you all know, it was no coincidence that the three original Tamers (Takato, Henry, and Rika) are going to America for college. I was totally intentional. Anyway, I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review. I do not own Digimon or 'Fly Away' by Jojo.**

-X-

_Gotta fly away…_

_Gotta fly away…_

_Since I was a little girl_

_I knew what I wanted_

_Someday I would see the world_

_And make my mark on it_

Rika sighed in relief as she finally finished packing. She walked around her room to see if she was forgetting something when she noticed an old photo oh herself and her father at the park. It was taken on the same day she had told him how she wanted to be a singer.

_Put in time, sacrifice, never thought of thinking twice_

_Since I was a little girl I dreamed_

_Now I'm standing with you, in this terminal_

_With a ticket so far from your love_

Henry watched as he drove past the different houses of Shinjuku. He was going to miss this place. He glanced at Suzie who had fallen asleep in the back seat. He turned his gaze back on the road but not before looking at his plane ticket to America on the dashboard.

_Can I have, one more kiss, one more touch_

_I just can't get enough_

_Of you, but I'm in a rush_

_I gotta fly away_

Takato walked out onto his balcony and overlooked the city. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Jeri's number. He was still unsure of leaving her.

_Plane's waiting, up for me_

_Right at gate twenty-three_

_There's a doorway to my dreams_

_I could go or I could stays_

_Should I change my life?_

_Or miss my flight?_

Rika kept walking around and around her room. She didn't know why she was doing it. Maybe she was still thinking about an answer for Henry. Or maybe she thought she would be able to walk away from her life. From all the tough decisions that had been thrown at her.

_My alarm clock in the morning said you've got to go now_

_Breakfast you were calling and my heart just broke down_

_Cause tomorrow, we will be, waking up, separately_

_Wish I never heard that clock ring_

_See I don't want to win, if my heart's got to lose_

_So how in the world do I choose?_

Maybe this is a mistake. Henry wasn't sure, should he have told Rika to stay and maybe he could've stayed as well. He knew that the minute he got to his destination, his heart would break because Rika wouldn't be with him.

_I just need, one more kiss, one more touch_

_I just can't get enough _

_Of you, but I'm in a rush_

_I gotta fly away_

Jeri didn't pick up her phone; instead he heard his doorbell ring. Takato went down the steps and opened the door, only to find the very person on his mind.

"Jeri, what are you doing here?" asked Takato.

"I…I know you leave tomorrow and I know you still have some packing to do but…I was wondering since…We both know we love each other and we won't see each other for a long time…" Jeri seemed incapable of telling him what she wanted.

But she didn't have to. He knew her well enough to know what she was trying to ask. He lifted her up bridal style. She chose not to protest and instead blushed furiously. He carried her up to his room and placed her down in his bed.

"I want to spend one more night with you, if that's all right" said Takato.

"…I love you…" she whispered to him.

"That feeling will always be mutual" he smiled.

_Plane's waiting, up for me_

_Right at gate twenty-three_

_There's a doorway to my dreams_

_I could go or I could stay_

_Should I change my life?_

_Or miss my flight?_

Henry stopped his car right in front of Rika's house. No, he didn't plan on trying to convince her to stay. It wouldn't be fair to her. If he truly loved her then he wouldn't be afraid of setting her free. It was hard, but it was what she deserved.

_How can we measure, the promise of love?_

_When it's weighing against, a chance that comes once_

_How can I leave? When I know he's the one_

_When the dust settles he might not be here…_

Rika was flipping through her photo album and stopped on a page with her and Henry together. They were only thirteen and they were at a lake. They looked so happy and peaceful back then. She felt her heart stop when she remembered something. But before she could do something about it, the doorbell rang.

_Now I'm standing with you, in this terminal_

_Crying my eyes out in tears_

When Rika opened the door, she found Henry standing there. He gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"I still don't have an answer" she remarked.

"I know…I was just wondering if you'd like to go to a farewell party tomorrow. It's right before all our flights so we have plenty of time. Suzie's boyfriend, Cody, has a friend our age also going to Harvard so he and his friends are throwing it for him but he said that we could come too" said Henry.

"I'm not so sure a party would be appropriate…" said Rika.

"You don't want one more day to spend with your friends smiling?" asked Henry.

"You know I do, it's just going to be hard" Rika sighed.

"What is, leaving?"

"No…Smiling before crying"

"Then you don't have to smile…You just need to be there. I don't think I'll be able to live if the last face I see from here isn't yours"

"…I'll think about…"

Rika felt tears threatening to pour out as she closed the door on him. Once his face was gone from view, it appeared in her mind. She leaned back against the door as tears slowly caressed her cheeks. She sat down and buried her face in her knees.

_I just need, one more kiss, one more touch_

_I just can't get enough_

_Of you, but I'm in a rush_

_I gotta fly away_

Henry backed away from the door but he couldn't take another step towards his car. Instead he leaned his back against the door and sat down on the front doorstep. He felt something cold fall down his cheeks. He was crying and knew that…Just like when he had lost his partner, his best friend, he was going to lose the love of his life.

_Plane's waiting, up for me_

_Right at gate twenty-three_

_There's a doorway to my dreams_

_I could go or I could stay_

_Should I change my life?_

_Or miss my flight?_

Rika stood back up and tried unsuccessfully to wipe away the tears. She walked back and picked up the photo album. She took out the picture and pulled out the photo, she turned it to the back to find an old not written to her.

"Even when you're alone, I will always be there. When you are haunted by your dreams of the devil of ice, I will be there to warm your heart. We saw what the other one couldn't, but in the end we became one. I am happy to have met you, are you happy to have met me?" recited Rika. She didn't even have to read it, she knew what it said by heart and after five years she finally knew the answer. "No, I'm not happy to have met you…I'm happy that you exist"

_Should I change my life?_

_(What do I do?)_

_Or miss my flight?_

Henry weakly stood p and walked back to his car. He opened the front seat and got in. When he checked his mirror, he saw that Suzie was awake and she looked worried about him.

"Suzie, go back to sleep" Henry sighed.

"You love Rika, don't you?" asked Suzie although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah…I do" he replied.

"Is she coming to the party tomorrow?" asked Suzie.

"I don't think so…I'm not even sure if I'll ever see her again…"

"She'll come"

"How do you know?"

"You're not the only one that knows Rika…She may not love you the same way you love her but she never lets her friends down. She'll come tomorrow and then you two will see each other before your flights"

"You're a wise little girl"

"I try…And Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not the same little girl from all those years ago…I can take care of myself but don't ever forget that I still love you no matter what"

"Suzie…You'll always be a little girl to me and I'll always be there to protect you. But I'm not afraid of letting you go. I'm just afraid of losing you"

Suzie positioned herself so that she was on her knees. She brought herself forward and wrapped her arms around her older brother's neck. "You worry too much…" she said with a sweet smile.

"I know I do" Henry chuckled.

_Gotta fly away…_

-X-

Jeri woke up and groggily untangled herself from Takato's warm embrace. She couldn't believe what she had done last night but she also knew that if she was given the chance, she would do it all over again. She smiled at Takato's sleeping form. He looked as child-like as he had when they had first met.

She stood up and stretched. She knelt down to pick up her clothes from the floor at the exact same time as the doorknob twisted. The next thing she knew, Takato's dad had entered the room and she screamed.

There was a door slam and Takato immediately woke up. He saw Jeri trying to hide herself with his blanket and everything form last night returned to him. "Jeri what happened?" asked Takato worriedly.

"Nothing…You're dad just came in" uttered Jeri.

"Oh God" whispered Takato.

Outside of Takato's room, Mr. Matsuki was frozen at the door with an idiotic expression in his face.

"Dear, what was that scream?" asked Mrs. Matsuki.

"Jeri's here…And I think we may need to talk to them about something" he was able to reply.

"Oh, and what is that something?" asked Mrs. Matsuki.

"A health class related something" was all Mr. Matsuki was able to say before fainting.

-X-

Rika woke up from her deep sleep to find herself in her brightly lit room. She slowly stood up and grabbed her backpack. She stuffed the photo album inside and then picked up the photo of her and Henry.

She stared at it for a long time and kissed it, she then placed it in her wallet. She walked over to a bookshelf where she kept all her most favorite belongings. There were only three things there, the only piece of clothing given to her mother that she had accepted, a deck of digimon cards, and her D-Ark.

She took the deck of cards in her hand pulled out her favorite card, Renamon. She then took her digivice and slid the card through it. The only response she received was the sound of static from the device.

"Digi-modify…Renamon activate…" she whispered. She pulled it close to her heart and felt fresh tears begin to fall down her cheeks and on to the floor.

-X-

**Well, this was it, the fourth chapter of Goodbye. There is still a little more to come so don't stop looking. Don't forget to review and I wish all of you happy holidays. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! (See, the world didn't end) **


	5. I'll Always Remember You

**Good to see you all again and I hope you all had a very happy Christmas! New Year's is coming up so I hope all of you have some resolutions that you will never keep. If so then don't worry, you're just like everyone else in this crazy messed up world. So I hope you're all doing well and I hope that this chapter is satisfying for your tastes. I realize that what Takato and Jeri did may have crossed the line but their eighteen and they might never see each other again, what do you expect to happen? I do not own Digimon nor I'll Always Remember You by Miley Cyrus.**

**Warning: This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue. This chapter will also include cameos of the original casts, not all of them but some of them. Enjoy and leave a review!**

-X-

Rika told the cab driver to stop as the taxi drove past a rather large house. It was owned by a friend of Suzie's boyfriend. Rika paid the driver and stepped out of the vehicle. She got out her suitcases and carried them off to the house.

"This is going to be a long day" she muttered as she reached the doorstep.

When she knocked on the door, it was answered a few seconds later by a boy in his late teens. He had brown hair and had a rather cheerful disposition. "Hey, you must be Rika. I'm Tai Kamiya, pleasure to make your acquaintance" smiled the boy.

"Thanks" replied Rika.

Tai welcomed her in and she saw all the other Tamers as well as a couple others inside. The room was filled with loud music and different conversations. It was clear who was going off to another country by the way they were all talking to one blue-haired boy.

"Rika, you made it!" said Jeri as she pushed her way to Rika.

"Yeah, I did. And I got your text, so you and Takato actually did _it_?" Rika asked teasingly.

Jeri blushed furiously and playfully hit her best friend on the arm. "Rika!"

As the festivities continued, Rika felt as if she may break down and start crying. It was days like these she liked spending time with her friends, even Kazu and Kenta. She knew she was going to miss them but there was nothing she could do.

When Rika went over to the punch bowl to get some more juice, she bumped into the very someone she had been thinking about all day. She was almost unsure if she was going to be able to say what she had wanted to.

"Hey" she said lamely.

"Hey" Henry greeted back. "You came"

"I wanted to spend one more day with you guys" she replied.

Henry couldn't help smiling at her shy behavior. "Well I'm glad you're here"

She smiled back at him but it didn't last long when a loud crash emitted from the front of the room. The two of them turned to see that the music system had fallen off from the boxes and onto the floor. It definitely explained the lack of music.

"Davis, you idiot!" shouted a purple-haired girl wearing the largest glasses to ever be seen by a normal human.

"I am so sorry Tai, I didn't meant to break it" said the brunette around their age that was most likely Davis.

"It's okay, it's Matt's anyways" brushed off Tai.

"Dude!" exclaimed a blonde that was most likely Matt.

"Matt, why don't you provide the music?" suggested a redhead.

"I've got a throat thing. I can't sing but I can play" said Matt holding up his guitar.

"Then Mimi can sing" said another blonde around the Tamers' age.

"Wait! Let Rika sing" said Jeri.

Everyone seemed to turn their attention to Rika. The auburn haired girl just stared back blankly. "I don't know" she muttered.

"Rika…You're still a bit unsure about Julliard right?" asked Henry quickly.

"A little bit" she admitted.

"Then go up there and perform. Prove to yourself that this is what you truly want. I don't want you to go if you find out that this isn't the right path for you" smiled Henry. "And why don't you give all of us something to remember you by? I've never heard you sing before"

Rika stared back at him for a little while before nodding and coming up onto the raised platform that became a makeshift stage for her. Matt sat down onto a stool and gestured for her to give him a song title. She took a moment to think before walking over to him and whispering a song title. She then came back to the microphone.

"Some of you know me, the rest don't. I'm Rika Nonaka and I'm going to sing a song that I find to be appropriate for a farewell party. I hope you all like it" she said. She looked over her shoulder and Matt began playing.

She felt as if everything slowed down when she turned to face her audience. Her heartbeat was either slowing down as well so that each beat was like loud drum or speeding up like the wings of a hummingbird. She took a deep breath and found Henry's encouraging smile. She smiled and started the song.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams, so many plans_

_I always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter, there'd be tears_

_Never thought that I'd walk away_

_With so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

Rika looked out to the audience and saw that many of them were smiling at her with watery eyes. She wasn't alone in this, they all understood how it felt for someone they love to leave. It was strange that she was realizing this now; she always thought she was the only one, but she was wrong. Everyone here was experiencing the same joy and pain she did.

_But yesterday's gone_

_We gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I got to know you_

_The times that we had_

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

She would never forget, not even if they allowed her to.

_Another chapter in the book_

_Can't go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead, only open doors_

_Who knows what we're heading towards_

_I wish you love, I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

She knew it was hard but it had to be done.

While Kazu was enjoying another sip of his punch he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to look at the face of one he would never see again, at least in person. "Ryo, buddy! I heard you were in town! Hey maybe you can convince everyone to stay with us" said Kazu.

Ryo shook his head and looked over at Rika on stage. "Sorry Kazu, but this is for the best"

"I know, I was just hanging onto false hope" Kazu chuckled.

"That's not a bad thing…But maybe we should just hang back and wish our friends the best of luck on the paths they've chosen"

"Whoa, dude, you lost me"

Ryo shrugged and smiled to no one in particular. "Call it destiny, fate, anything but a goodbye"

_Yesterday's gone_

_We gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I got to know you_

_The times that we had_

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

"Didn't I tell you she'd come?" Suzie smirked to her brother.

"I never doubted you for a second" smiled Henry before adding. "I doubted you for a whole minute"

"So what do you think, do you think you'll be able to let go?" asked Suzie with curiosity.

Henry inhaled and glanced at his sister before returning his gaze on Rika. He exhaled once more and smiled. "Yesterday I didn't know the answer, but I think I will. This is her dream and I'm truly happy for her"

_Every day that we had_

_All the good, all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times that we shared_

_Every place, everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back_

_We'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

Takato wrapped an arm around Jeri's shoulder and she rested her head on his. "Do you think we'll ever meet again one day, in person?" she asked, barely over a whisper.

"We'll make sure of it…Just like the digimon, we'll meet again one day" he smiled back.

"You really think the digimon cold return?" she inquired.

"If there's one thing I learned it's to never give up hope" he said.

Jeri involuntarily let a tear slip down her cheek and fall onto Takato's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her so she could cry into his chest. She was getting all emotional but it felt warm and safe in his arms and she dreamed of the day she would feel his warm embrace once again.

_Yesterday's gone_

_We gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I got to know you_

_The times that we had_

_I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

Rika knew that this would be how it felt if she continued down this road. She felt inexplicably happy, no, she knew why she was happy. And this time, she wasn't afraid to admit it, she loved being on stage and she loved being with her friends.

_I'll always remember you…You_

_I'll always remember you~_

When Matt had finished playing, Rika bowed as they all clapped for her. She couldn't help smiling and she directed it for them all to see. This was the right path, even if it led her away from her friends, she knew she would see them again.

-X-

It was down to four Tamers, three of them ready to head off for their flights. Henry and Rika said goodbye to Jeri as they passed through security, Takato stayed behind for one last moment with his dearly beloved.

"I still can't believe you're actually going" sniffed Jeri.

"It won't be that long before I see you again. We'll keep in touch…" smiled Takato.

"I love you Takato Matsuki" she said.

"I love you Jeri Katou" he replied.

Takato sighed and gave her one last kiss. He walked past security and Jeri heard one of the flight attendants calling for passengers going to Arizona to get to their flight. Jeri heaved a heavy sigh and went over to the large paned windows.

After all the passengers had boarded the flight, the plane was ready to take off. Jeri found the plane she was looking for and saw a brunette looking out his window. She smiled and waved to him to which he returned. A few more moments and the plane were gone from view. She placed her forehead onto the glass and let the tears freely flow.

"I love you…Takato…" she whispered.

-X-

"So this is it" Rika sighed.

"Guess so" shrugged her blue-haired companion.

"Promise we'll see each other again?" she asked.

"Definitely" he smiled.

When Henry's flight was called and was ready for boarding, he gave Rika a hug before taking his suitcase and getting ready to go.

"Wait!" she called grabbing his hand. He slowly turned to face her and saw the pain in her eyes.

"Rika, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're having second thoughts" said Henry.

"It's not that…It's just that I've still haven't given you an answer"

"It's fine, I told you I could wai-"

"I said I haven't given you an answer, I didn't say I don't have one"

Henry took a second to let this sink in before turning so that he could face her directly. "So what is it?"

"I love you Henry Wong…I know that for sure now…But we can't be together…Long distance relationships don't work for me but I just want you to know that if we had fallen under different circumstances…Then I would never leave your side" said Rika sincerely.

"Just knowing that is enough for me" smiled Henry. "Thanks for stopping me, I just remembered there was something I have to give you" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it up to reveal a beautiful heart-shaped pendant.

"Oh, Henry" she gasped. "It's beautiful"

"It's something for you to remember me by" he said.

He pulled it out of the box and clipped it on for her. "Thank you…For everything" said Rika once it was properly fastened.

"No problem" he said.

"Last call for flight 181!"

"Guess it's time for you to go" Rika chuckled. "I want give you something to remember me by"

"You don't have to-"

Before Henry could finish his sentence, Rika kissed him. He was caught off guard but then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. When she pulled away she gave him one last smile. He smiled back.

"I don't really want to say goodbye" he said sheepishly.

"Like in my song, it's hard to. So why don't we just say see you later instead?" suggested Rika.

He nodded and hugged her. "See you later"

"You too"

-X-

**There you have it, the ending of Goodbye, but don't let this fool you, there's still one more thing to come. I pretty sure you're familiar with it, it's called an epilogue. Hope you've enjoyed this story so far and I do hope you all enjoy the epilogue I have for all of you.**


	6. Epilogue

**It's a brand new year and I hope everyone is ready for it because I'm not. I'm back in school and let me just say that it's not fun. God how I wish it was summer. Anyway, I know that a lot of you have been patiently anticipating this epilogue so here it is! I don't own Digimon or the song used here.**

-X-

"So I was just wondering if after the concert, the two of us could go on a date or something"

"Sorry Trevor, to me, you're only my guitarist. And just so you know, we're on in thirty minutes, and I'm still not ready. So get away, let me put on my stage clothes, and come back when you have your head screwed on straight"

The blonde haired girl pushed the other blonde out of her dressing room. She rolled her eyes as she took of her robe. She threw on her simple black dress, tied her hair into a ponytail, and used only a little bit of make-up. She stared at herself in the mirror and frowned. She untied her hair and washed out the blonde hair dye. She looked back to see an auburn haired girl with striking violet eyes staring back at her. She seemed satisfied with this so she exited her room.

"We're on in five!" shouted one of the technicians.

"Make me proud super star!" said a man in a suit to the auburn haired girl. "Wait, what happened to your hair?"

"Eh, blonde's out, real's in" she replied as she took the microphone and got ready.

"Oh, well…Just remember that this is your first world tour so don't mess it up" sad the man.

"Jerry, you're my manager, not my mother. Now if you excuse me, I've got a concert to begin" the girl smiled.

She stepped through the curtains and was met with a roaring crowd. Every single one of them was cheering her name. Many were holding up signs and yelling 'I LOVE YOU!'. She couldn't help smiling upon seeing the crowd.

"Glad so many of you made it to my very first concert in Japan!" she shouted into the microphone which only made the audience go wild. The quieted down when she signaled them to though. "I am so happy to see that I have so many fans here. This is my hometown and I when I heard that this would be where I kicked off my world tour, I was so psyched! It's hard to believe that just six years ago, I lived in a house not too far from here actually, and two years ago I graduated from Julliard and got a record deal. It's just so amazing"

"She was squealing more than many of you fans out there when she heard she got a record deal" Trevor chuckled.

"He's not wrong" the girl smiled. "Anyway, I know many of you are expecting me to sing an original but I felt that I should do a cover instead. It's one of my favorite songs and it totally fits the way my life is now. It's about how no matter how much a person changes they'll always be themselves and find their way back to their roots. Well look at me, I've changed so much but here I am, back at the beginning. Now here's 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home' by Miley Cyrus!"

With that, her band began to play and the audience returned to their loud cheering. The girl smiled and took her cue to sing.

_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday_

_Looks like, one of those rough days_

_Times up, you're late again, so get out the door_

_Sometimes, you feel like running_

_Find a whole new life and jump in_

_Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

_But when the lights go down, it's the ending of the show_

_And you're feeling like you go nowhere to go_

_Don't you know!_

She almost burst out in fits of laughter when she saw a banner raised up. Although this banner was different than the rest of them. It was actually more of a flag with faces of her and some old friends on it. _'Looks like goggle head's made a new team flag' _she thought to herself.

She waved to the adult version of the brunette she once knew as Takato Matsuki. Now a famed artist all over the world and of course she couldn't forget his wife, Jeri Katou. The two were standing next to each other as they smiled up at the star.

She could see that Jeri was thinking 'I told you so'. Well, the brunette was right, the girl on stage really was the only person she knew that could rock the stage.

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style; you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

The auburn haired star saw another familiar face in the crowd. He was famous actor, Ryo Akiyama. He had his arm around a girl around their age so she could only presume that this was the wife she's heard so much about.

Ryo flashed her, his signature dazzling smile and waved at her. She returned it with a small laugh as the instruments continued playing behind her.

_Your best friends, your little hometown_

_Are waiting up wherever you go now_

_You know, that you can always turn around_

_Cause this world, it's big and it's crazy_

_And this girl, is thinking that maybe_

_This life, is what some people dream about_

_Cause when I'm feeling down and when I'm all alone_

_I've always got a place where I can go_

_Cause I know!_

Her smile grew even wider when she saw two others cheering her on. She remembered how they would always get on her nerves and never shut up about anything. Now they were working in advertising and doing pretty well for themselves.

They may have matured but the way they were acting was making her remember them as the little idiots. Man how she missed them, Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa.

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

_You can change your style; you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

The star couldn't help but notice a face of someone very close to her. It was hard to believe that the woman she saw the same five-year old girl she used to comfort. Now look at her, she was twenty-one years old and had her five-year old son by her side.

Funny how Suzie Wong said she'd be responsible while her big brother was in America and then end u pregnant at the age of fifteen. It was rough for her at first but she's doing fine now. Speaking of which, where was the little bad boy that got her into the mess.

Cody Hida, graduated from Harvard law at the early age of nineteen. He was now twenty-four and supporting his family rather nicely. The star remembered during their Spring break reunion how the blue-haired brother almost killed the young man. He should've been glad that Cody didn't abandon Suzie during her time of need.

Those were the days…

_Where they know exactly who you are_

_Where the real you is the super star_

_You know, it's never too far away!_

This was when she noticed another man next to Suzie. His face was covered by a sign he was holding and with every step he got closer and closer to the stage. It wasn't too difficult to figure out who he was though.

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back…!_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

_You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

_You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

_But you'll always find your way back home_

When the man was close enough he revealed his handsome face and beautiful midnight blue hair. He turned the sing around so she could read it. It read 'I told you I would wait for a thousand years, did you wait for me?'

If she could, she would've shouted out yes. So instead she smiled and nodded in his direction. There was always something special about him. And now she knew what it was. To her, he would never change and he would never need to. He would always be Henry Wong.

_You can change your style; you can change your jeans_

_You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always find your way back home_

_You'll always, you'll always, find your way_

You'll always find your way back home!

Everyone she knew seemed to have become so successful but when it comes down to it, they were all led back to the place it all started. "I'm Rika Nonaka and thank you for being such a great audience!"

-X-

The concert area was now pretty much clear of screaming fans now. Once she was sure the coast was clear, Rika walked out onto the stage and noticed her friends practically running towards her. She ran towards them but more specifically, Henry. He took her by the waist and spun her around when he hugged her.

"Rika, it's so great to see you again!" exclaimed Henry.

"I know!" she laughed as he put her down. "I thought I'd never see you guys again after I got a record deal. Speaking of which, why _am_ I seeing some of you guys again?"

"That's so cold, you don't want to see us again?" said Ryo dramatically.

Rika rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant" she then turned to his wife. "By the way, I'm Rika, nice to meet you"

"Duh, I know who you are! I'm a really big fan, the name's Carol. You were amazing up there" said Ryo's wife.

"Aw thanks. Now back to my original question. Why am I seeing some of you guys? Aren't you supposed to be at the Louvre museum in Paris, France getting ready to unveil your newest creation?" Rika asked Takato.

"I couldn't miss the chance to see you as you kicked off your first world tour" responded the former goggle head. "And to think it'd be here of all places!"

"It certainly brings back a lot of old memories" Jeri sighed by his side.

"And you're supposed to be in Hollywood, shooting scenes for season three of your hit show, _The Circle of Death_" Rika pointed out as she returned her attention to Ryo.

"The set accidentally broke so they're busy fixing it. I took the chance to fly here on my private jet just to see you again" smiled Ryo.

"He insisted I come along with him" said Carol as she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe how our lives changed over the years" commented Henry.

"I can't believe your little sister got children before the rest of us" retorted Kazu.

"It was an accident" said Suzie but then looked down on her son with a smile. "And a miracle"

"Hi Yukio, you might not remember me but I met you when you were only two. I'm one of your mother's closest friends" beckoned Rika to the little boy. He shyly detached himself from his mother and shook her hand.

"Now here's the thing that all of us talked about without you" started Kenta to Henry and Rika. "All of us, including Suzie, are either married or have a girlfriend or boyfriend, except you two"

Henry and Rika glanced at each other before the former looked at their friends sternly. "Look, I appreciate that you guys are worried about our love lives but we can get through it just fine on our own" said Henry.

"Come on Henry, we all know you two like each other. Why can't you guys just get married already?" Suzie smirked.

"It's not that easy. We haven't seen each other in person in two years. I don't know if how I feel about him is still the same" argued Rika pointedly. "Although I am willing to try"

"But you're on a world tour. We'll barely have time with each other" said Henry, sounding disappointed.

"Actually, I've been looking for a new tech producer to deal with lights, audio, stage setting, just someone good at tech stuff. You wouldn't happen to know anyone by chance?" she asked innocently.

Henry smiled knowing exactly what she was implying. "Actually I think I know the perfect guy. He's a graduate from Harvard, he's looking for a new job at the moment, and he already likes who his boss is going to be"

"Great, then he's hired!" laughed Rika.

"This is so amazing, you two are going to be traveling the world together, have the time of your lives, it'll be so romantic!" squealed Jeri excitedly.

"That's only if my guitarist doesn't get jealous and throws some sort of hissy fit" said Rika in jest but loud enough for anyone backstage to hear.

"I think I'll be fine!" shouted Trevor from behind the curtain.

"Good, that's taken care of…When should I start packing?" asked Henry.

"Next week, I don't really feel like leaving you guys just yet" Rika remarked.

"Let's make one little promise to each other" said Takato. "Let's all promise we meet here again one day"

Everyone agreed to it and then they made it so that only the Tamers were there. They all placed their hands together into a circle and at the count of three they shouted, 'Tamers together, friends forever!'

-X-

"Did they ever meet again?" asked a ten-year old girl. She was had midnight blue hair, violet eyes, and she wore a t-shirt with a blue heart on it.

"Not yet, but they're about to" said her auburn haired mother. "Henry, you ready yet?"

Instead of a response from her husband, she instead got two five year old kids, twins, running into her. They were squealing in excitement as they each grabbed one of her legs.

"I'm having a little trouble controlling your kids" the blue haired man sighed.

"Why is it when they don't listen to what _you_ say, they're _my_ kids?" asked the mother although she was smiling.

"Come on kids, its a little cold today so you have to put on your coats" urged the man.

"But we don't want to!" pouted the female twin.

"Yeah, what's going to happen if we walk out like this anyway?" agreed the other twin.

"Lin, Akira, mind your father. He only wants best for you and if you don't mama will have to put you to bed without supper" warned the mother.

The twins immediately took their coats and slipped them on. The father sighed with relief and looked at his wife with a smile to say his thanks. She smiled triumphantly to him.

The family of five walked out into the cool air and got into the car. They drove past the trees with the signs of fall. Soon enough, they parked near Shinjuku Park. It was a place of memories and also the very place where a promise to meet again had been made.

There were already a couple of people there. A few adults and many children were hanging out there. Nothing much had changed over the course of several years. They were still friends, the park still remained, and everything looked brighter when they were together.

"Uncle Henry, Aunt Rika, you guys are late!" remarked a teenager upon seeing them.

"Yukio, you've grown so much since I last saw you" commented Henry.

Lin and Akira immediately ran out of the car to meet and play with the other kids their age. The oldest child however seemed too shy to leave the safety of the vehicle.

"Kiara, is there something wrong?" asked Rika in concern.

"I'm…I just don't know if I fit in here. I don't really know anyone here" she replied.

"You know your cousins and other relatives. Don't worry, we'll introduce them to you" said Rika.

"Well…Okay"

She ran up to her parents and they took hold of each of her hands into their own. With each step, Kiara felt her confidence strengthen. Her parents looked down at her lovingly before returning the gaze on each other. It was a picture perfect moment.

"You guys are late!" shouted Ryo.

"We didn't really want to start without you" commented Takato.

"Correction, Jeri didn't want to start without them" corrected Kazu.

"Kazu…" muttered Kenta with a disappointed head shake.

"Same old Kazu" giggled Jeri.

"What did you expect?" laughed Suzie.

_Even when some things change, there are others that do not. Keep your faith in the ones close to you and don't ever let them go unless you know it's the right path for them. You never know the kind of effect you can have on people when you're gone…Just learn to accept who you are and don't ever give up._ – Rika Nonaka…Scratch that, Rika Wong.

-X-

**That's pretty much the end of it. I hope it wasn't bad because I felt it sort of paled in comparison to other chapters. I really hope that's just my imagination. I'll be going on a kind of Digimon hiatus for a while meaning I won't be writing digimon fics for quite some time. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on it, I just want to finish some other stuff first. Leave a review and have a great year!**


End file.
